Espérame,Encuentrame
by ODDNana7
Summary: Aún que pasara millones de años, ellos volverían a encontrarse
1. Chapter 1

**AU, TWO-SHOT, PERSONAJE OCC**

 __Buscame en la otra vida__

 _Vio a la hermosa joven peliazul, con su traje de novia manchado de sangre, ella esta muriendo y él no podía hacer nada_

 __No me dejes, si lo haces morire contigo__

 _Ella negó y tomo su mejilla, ambos sabían que era imposible, ella sabía que era el final y se verían hasta la siguiente vida_

 __Te esperaré__

 _El lloro como no había llorado en toda su vida, la vio tan bella, tan joven, tan suya, puso su frente con la de ella_

 __Te buscare_le prometió_

Tiempo Actual

Los chicos caminaban de arriba a bajo, hoy era el inicio de clases en la preparatoria Kohona, un día importante en especial para los que iniciaban su último año

_¡Hinata!_grito una rubia con una coleta alta, corriendo por los pasillos, cuando llego hacia la chica paso su brazo por los hombros_¿En que grupo, te toco?_

La peliazul de largo cabello azulino y dulce mirada perlada, le sonrio y saludo a la ojiazul

_Hola Ino, me tocó en el 2A,¿a ti?_

La vio hacer un puchero y mirar triste a la Hyuga

_2C_se cruzó de brazos de forma infantil_Estaremos en grupos diferentes_

La Hyuga sonrio a modo de disculpa, y brazo a su amiga

_Nos veremos, en los recesos_prometió

Ella sonrio alegre y asintió energeticamente, el timbre llamo para que los estudiantes se presentarán al acto inaugural, corrieron hasta llegar a sus lugares, cuando vieron a una mujer rubia y voluptuosa tomar el estrado

_Buenos Días, alumnos y alumnas, el día de hoy iniciamos un nuevo año escolar lleno de posibilidades, para algunos_vio al Inuzuka que guardaba el aparato con el molestaba a su compañero_para madurar, para otros cambiar y para algunos será un año especial al ser su último año con nosotros, así que ¡Disfrutenlo!_

Un gran aplauso se escucho después de lo dicho, Tsunade siguió su discurso además de dar anuncio como horarios

_Por último deseo que le demos la bienvenida a los nuevos maestros_

Cuatro personas subieron al escenario pero de todas ellas un pelirrojo llamo la atención de la ojiluna quien no podía dejar de mirarlo, este al sentirse observado voltio hacia ese lugar para sonreír lado

Te encontré

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Estaba en su salón, había pasado un mes desde el inicio de clases, se reunía con Ino en los recesos, también se había unido al club de gastronomía además de ayudar en la biblioteca lo normal, pero también había pasado un mes desde que tenía sueños muy extraños pero lo más importante había pasado mes desde que había conocido a Sabaku No Gaara, su profesor de Historia

_Muy bien clase, abran su libro en la página trece de su libro_

Debía dejar de pensar eso y poner atención, empezó a seguir la lectura que realizaba su compañero cuando sintió algo viéndola voltio con disimulo para encontrar, volvió a la lectura, cuando sintió de nuevo que la observaban para ahora encontrarse con unos ojos turquesa y colmillos, no puedo evitar gritar y ponerse de pie llamando la atención de todos

_¿Algún problema, señorita Hyuga?_pregunto el profesor

_No.._respondió sin seguridad subiendo su mirada que se encontraba oculta tras su flequillo, para encontrarse ahora, ojos rojos enormes viéndola, no lo soporto todo se volvió negro

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

 _La estaban persiguiendo, ella corría tomando su vestido por los costados huyendo, hasta llegar al final del pasillo donde había un precipicio paro a tiempo, cuando sintió que era empujada y caía al vacío lo último que escucho fue_

 __Si no es mio, tampoco será tuyo__

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Despertó asustada y sudando otra vez esos sueños extraños, en los que siempre acaban con esa voz

_Veo que despertaste_

Siguió el camino de la voz encontrándose a su maestro de historia, este la miraba desde la pared donde estaba recostado

_Si_susurro_disculpe profesor ¿Que hace aquí?_

_Soy tu profesor guía, ¿olvidaste?_se burló, la vio esconderse tras su flequillo, estaba tan cambiada a como era en su época, su cabello era más largo y sin duda era más tímida pero eso no quitaba que era Hinata, Su Hinata_Te desmayaste en medio de una clase y me llamaron_

Asintió mientras trataba de ponerse de pie trastabillando en el intento siendo sostenida por el pelirrojo, no puedo evitar el nerviosismo hacia la cercanía del Sabaku No

_Torpe_le susurro en el oído provocando un enorme sonrojo en la menor, y que está se separará de inmediato_Vamos, tienes clase y yo también_dijo saliendo de la habitación siendo seguido por ella

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Acercarse a la Hinata de esta época había sido difícil pero lo había logrado, la acorralaba donde podía, al principio la sentía nerviosa y que le huía pero despues de ese primer beso todo cambio

Flash back

 _Había insistido hasta que ella acepto que la llevará a casa, con la condición que la dejará una esquina antes, él acepto, el silencio no era incomodo todo lo contrario, al llegar a su destino, quiso bajar pero no puedo_

 __Ehh, profesor, la puerta tiene seguro__

 __Te he dicho varias veces que me llames Gaara_respondió ignorando todo lo demás_

 __Pero usted tampoco me llama por mi nombre_susurro_

 _La vio hundirse en el asiento, se acerco lentamente y sorprendiendo a la Hyuga junto sus labios, al principio ella se resistió para terminar besandolo, cuando se separaron juntaron sus frentes_

 __Hinata_susurro él, desde entonces supieron que su relación ya no sería solamente de alumna - maestro._

Fin de flash back

Y valla que cambio pensó Hinata, ahora se besaban, se tomaban de la mano y salían en citas además de haber conocido a la familia del ojos turquesa, pero sus sueños seguían igual incluso ahora se sentía vigilada

_¿Pasa algo, Hinata?_le pregunto Ino

Negó con su cabeza y le sonrio a su amiga, hoy habían salido de compras ya que la rubia alegaba necesitar un vestido para su cita con Sai, justamente cuando pasaban por una tienda, los vidrios de esta explotaron, Hinata fue jalapa hacia tras, viendo quien la había cubierto se sorprendió

_Gaara_

Este reaccionó y la miro para luego encargarsela a Ino y salir corrido, ellas lo esperaron en la fuente, mientras la rubia la revisaba ella solo podía pensar en su novio

_¡Gaara!_grito al verlo llegar lastimado_¿Que te paso?_

Este ignoro su pregunta y la reviso para después colocar una expresión de alivio, abrazándola y besando su coronilla para un rato después alejarse y verla a los ojos

_Hinata necesitamos hablar_


	2. Chapter 2

Iban camino hacia del departamento de Gaara, después de dejar a Ino en su casa, claro prometiendole que le contaría después, al llegar al hogar del pelirrojo, encontró un lugar amplio pero bastante inpersonal, tomo asiento en el sofá de dos plazas y espero aquel ojo turquesa se calmará y dejará de caminar de un lado al otro

_Ahh, Gaara - kun_trato de llamar su atención, el nombrado voltio a verla, ella se miraba tan preocupada, tomo asiento en la mesa que encontraba en medio de la sala y tomo las manos de la Hyuga_¿ Esta todo bien?_se atrevió a preguntar

_Escúcha bien, lo que te contaré sin interrupirme, cuando termine puedes hacer las preguntas que quieras_

La vio asentir, él suspiro y se preparo para comenzar la historia... Su vida

 _Luces, música y risas, se escuchaban por todo lugar, siempre que se realizaban este tipos de baile en Suna, las doncellas buscaban sus mejores galas y los jóvenes en cambio buscaban los mejores prospectos de matrimonio, un joven pelirrojo y ojos turquesa vestido de forma elegante con un traje negro que contrastaba con su pálida piel, este joven noticias podía apartar la mirada de la joven de cortos cabellos que baila en la pista, sabía quien era Hinata Hyuga, la heredera de Hiashi Hyuga, cuando vio que el caballero con quien bailaba la dejo, se acerco a ella_

 __¿Me concede esta pieza_le pregunto mientras ofrecía su mano, la cual fue tomada con una sonrisa._

 __Sabaku No - San, se encuentra muy elegante el día de hoy__

 __El que debería halagarla soy Hyuga - sama__

 _La vio sonreír de lado, causando que su mirada fuera a los labio color cereza, y se distragiera sin notar que la canción acababa, la vio dar el paso final y agradecer, mientras el hacia lo propio, cuando ella paso a su lado le susurro_

 __Llamame Hinata, Gaara - kun__

 _La vio desaparecer y volver a su asiento, toda la noche coquetearon siendo observados por los invitados de la fiesta que no paraba de cotillar sobre, pero sobre todos eran observados por unos ojos rojizos._

 _IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

 _El carruaje se movía con rapidez, el galope de los caballos atraían la mirada de las personas en la calle, cuando esté paro abrutamente frente a una gran casa de color blanco y jardines delanteros adornados con rosas, una bella joven bajo del carruaje y entro apresurada al hogar_

 __¿Donde esta?_grito en cuanto puso un pie en el recibidor, vio al empleado y volvió a gritar_He preguntado, ¿Donde esta tu señor?__

 _Unos pasos se escucharon con tranquilidad, Sabaku No Gaara entraba por la puerta para encontrarse una escena familiar, dio la indicación al joven para que se retirará y se encontró con unos molestos ojos negros clavados en él_

 __Te vi_le grito mientras lo seguía hacia las estancia_Te vi con esa maldita Hyuga__

 __Me viste ¿Y que ?_le pregunto tomándose su habitual copa de vino_

 __¿Y que?, preguntas,tu sabes que eres mio__

 __No lo soy_camino hacia ella_entiendelo Akane, tu y yo no somos nada_

 __Si lo somos, desde que te vi lo decidí y si yo lo quiero, yo lo tengo por algo soy Akane Uchiha__

 _Vio a la pelinegra cansado siempre era lo mismo desde que ella había puesto sus ojos en el pero ya estaba cansado_

 __No, no te amo_suspiro_y para que lo sepas he pedido la mano de Hinata en matrimonio__

 _Vio como los ojos negros cambian a los rojos de la furia, se sabía que los Uchiha eran una familia de hechiceros pero el amaba a la Hyuga y eso no cambiaría ni por la furia de la Uchiha_

 __No lo haras_Grito enfurecida, haciendo que los objetivos de vidrio en la habitación se rompieran_Eres mio entiendelo_

 __No entiende tu, me casare con Hinata Hyuga_señala la puerta_ahora te pido que te retires_

 _La vio emprender el camino hacia la puerta para quedar parada en medio del camino y hablar_

 __Esto lo pagarás Gaara_y siguió su camino_

 _IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

 _La esperada boda entre la Hyuga y el Sabaku No,se dio tres meses después, meses en que su amor había crecido y en los que Akane había desaparecido para alivio de Gaara, ahora estaba ahí esperando a su amor al final del altar_

 __Nervioso hermanito_le molesto su hermano mayor quien también era su padrino_

 __Callate Kankuro_le riño él_

 __¿Y si no quiero ?__

 _Iba a responderle cuando el organo, comenzó la marcha nupcial, dejando ver por el pasillo a una hermosa Hinata vestida de blanco, se miraba perfecta con ese vestido y con esa maravillosa sonrisa, la cual no duro gracias a los gritos de los invitados, serpientes rondaban el suelo, haciendo que los invitados subieran a los bancos corrió hacia Hinata y la tomo en brazos, la puerta de la iglesia se abría ruidosamente dejando ver a Akane Uchiha, en cuanto entro una fuerza le quito Hinata de sus brazos y la llevaron a Akane, y aunque quiso ir tras ella no pudo_

 __¿Que crees, que haces loca?__

 __Te lo dije, Gaara, te dije que lo pagarías__

 __Déjala ir, si lo haces haré lo que desees__

 __Nooo_gritos_mientras ella viva tu no podrás amar__

 _Vio como los rojizos ojos de la Uchiha se clavaban en el mientras apuñalaba a la Hyuga con una daga, todo paso tan rápido después de eso, corrió hacia Akane quitándole la daga para clavársela_

 __¿Como?_susurro Akane tomándose el abdomen_¿Como desiste mi hechizo?__

 _El la ignoro para tomar el cuerpo de la Hyuga que respiraba con dificultad_

 __No, Hinata, oyeme no cierres tus ojos__

 _La vio sonreír cansada mientras se acercaba a sus labio y los besaba una última vez_

 __Noo, Hinata, despierta_gritos desesperado_Amor mio no me abandones_

 _Se abrazo al cuerpo de su prometida muerta llorando, hasta que recordó a la culpable de su sufriento_

 __Despierala_le exigió a la Uchiha,al verla sonreír con burla, la tomo por el cuello de su capa_Que hagas algo carajo_

 __Esa daga tenía veneno de mis serpientes, ella no volverá__

 __Lo hará, ella me lo dijo y lo hara__

 __Pues por tu bien, espero que lo haga__

 __¿Que quieres decir maldita bruja?__

 __Que hasta que tu amada Hinata vuelva a nacer, con ese espíritu, esencia, cuerpo y nombre, tu y los tuyos vagaran en esta tierra__

 _A los pocos minutos dejo de existir Akane Uchiha..._

 _IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

_Y te busque, por siglos lo hice hasta que por fin, te encontré_

Lo vio totalmente ida, como podría ser posible esa historia, debía estar loca pero le creía más al ver los ojos de Gaara sin mentiras en ellos

_Si me encontraste, entonces ¿Porque paso lo del centro comercial?_

Lo vio suspirar y llevarse una mano a la cabeza para pararse de nuevo

_Porque Akane también a vuelto_

Sintió como su alma abandonaba su cuerpo, por eso imaginaba ella tenía esos extraños sueño, Akane deseaba hacerle daño de nuevo

_¿Porque?_susurro

.

_Porque amaba jodernos a la existencia_

_No hay una forma de deternela_

Hubo un silencio en el que Hinata buscaba la mirada de Gaara y el le huía

_Gaara_insisto

_La daga, si la atravesamos ambos con la daga al amanecer, ella no volverá_

_Entonces hagámoslo_

_No me niego_

Empezó a caminar hacia su habitación cuando una pequeña mano tomando la suya lo paro

_Es nuestra oportunidad_

La abrazo a su pecho dándole la razón sin palabras

_No quiero que te dañe_

_No lo hará, porque tu estarás ahí_

Aún abrazándose lo sintió asentir

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Habían pasado un mes planeando junto a los hermanos de Gaara como atrapar a la Uchiha, un mes en el que Hinata había tenido a la mayor cantidad de encuentros con la muerte en su vida eso sí Akane nunca se había mostrando

_Aún creo que esto es una mala idea_compartió Temari

Hinata le sonrio como disculpa, ahí estaban ambas en medio de un bosque, solas esperando que la Uchiha hiciera de las suyas, no es pararon mucho cuando una rama casi cae encima de Hinata, a la cual Temari salvo

_¿Estas bien?_le pregunto Temari examinándola

_Si_respondió_¿Y tu?_

Antes que la ojiverde respondiera empezaron a caerse los árboles a su alrededor, empezaron a esquivarlos, cuando de la nada rayos empezaron a caer cerca de ellas

_¿A que esta jugando, Akane?_

_A nada_respondió una voz, Hinata vio hacia el lugar donde venía esa voz encontrándose, a una bella pelinegra de cabellos cortos, figura estilizada y piel pálida la cual contrastaba con sus ojos rojizos_Temari, cuanto tiempo,no has envejecido_se burló

Vio ahora como esos rojizos ojos se posaban e ella y como Temari se colocaba enfrente de ambas cortando el contacto visual

_No me hagas reír_dijo mientras mandaba a volar a Temari_Tu no puedes conmigo

Hinata vio a Tema deseaba ir con ella pero debía recordar el plan, cuando vio a Akane acercarse comenzó a correr, pero no duros mucho cuando sintió como era tomada del cuello y levantada del suelo

_Es increible como puedes estar aquí, eres igual de maldita que en aquel entonces_sintió como apretaba su cuello y ella pataleaba tratando de respirar_Eres como la piedra en mi zapatos pero ahora me desahare de ti para siempre_

Sintió como ya no podía respirar y entonces su cuello fue liberado, vio como Akane estaba en el suelo y Gaara cerca de ella

_Debí saber que, no la dejarías sola_

_Nunca la dejaría a la mujer que amo, a merced de una bruja como tu_

.

_No hagas reír, ya lo hiciste una vez, pero ahora me encargaré de ella para siempre_

Gaara se acerco a ella pero cuando ya estaba por tomarla del cuello, ella atrajo a Hinata a ella y varias de sus serpientes las rodearon

_No entiendes, qué tu y yo debemos estar juntos_le gritos la Uchiha

_No la que no entiende, eres tu, no puedes obligar a alguien a amarte_le respondió Hinata mientras le clavaba la daga en su corazón, la vio la abrir los ojos como plató, Gaara se acerco a ellas esquivando a las serpientes al tiempo que empezaba a salir el sol, a ayudo Hinata a clavar la daga, cuando el sol salió la sacaron, y vieron como las serpientes y el cuerpo de Akane Uchiha desaparecían para siempre

_¿Acabo?_pregunto incrédulo Gaara

_Si_le sonrio alegre Hinata mientras se le lanzaba encima_Lo siento_se disculpo para separarse de Sabaku No

_¿Porque, te alejas?_le pregunto extrañado, volviendo a abrazarla, sintió como lo tomaba fuertemente de la camisa_¿Hinata?_

_Tengo miedo,yo no soy la Hinata que amaste, soy solo yo_

_¿Solo tu?_beso su coronilla_pues te amo, solo a ti, no a otra Hinata si no a la que tengo en mis brazos_

La vio sonreír, se abrazaron más fuertes ahora podrían vivir felices, sin miedos, ahora todo estaba todo bien gracia a que él la encontró y ella lo espero...

 **Gracias por leer esta historia que se dio en esos momento románticos que me dan, deseo comentarles que muy pronto empezaré una nueva historia que será más suelta como comedia llamada :Padres de cuidado, por favor leanla si tienen**

 **Sin mas**

 **NaNa out!**


End file.
